XY120
Gym Battle! Battlefield of Ice!! | broadcast_jp=May 19, 2016 | broadcast_us=August 20, 2016 | en_op=Stand Tall | ja_op= | ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=関野昌弘 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=XY111-XY120| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} All Hail the Ice Battlefield! (Japanese: エイセツジム戦！氷のバトルフィールド！！ Gym Battle! Battlefield of Ice!!) is the 120th episode of the , and the 919th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 19, 2016 and in the United States on August 20, 2016. Blurb Our heroes and Sawyer arrive in Snowbelle City, and Ash is fired up to win his final badge at the freezing Gym! First up is Wulfric’s Abomasnow, whose Ability causes hail to fall on the already-icy battlefield! After Hawlucha fights through it to claim the first victory, Wulfric sends out Avalugg—who slowly recovers from damage when it’s hailing. It’s an icy combo that proves to be very effective, as Avalugg knocks out Hawlucha and Talonflame, and even defeats Greninja after it syncs up with Ash to become “Ash-Greninja” (as Bonnie calls it). Ash is devastated, and while his Pokémon heal up, he goes off on his own to recover… Plot and , along with Sawyer, have arrived to Snowbelle City. starts playing in the snow, despite 's warnings that she'll catch a cold. and Sawyer hope Ash will win the eight badge. Bonnie also hopes to see Ash-Greninja, the form when syncs with Ash, which Bonnie gave a new name to. Serena approves of the idea, even if Clemont thinks the name is a description. Before they arrive to the Gym, as Bonnie, Serena and Clemont speed up, Ash wishes to obtain the final badge and battle Sawyer in the Kalos League, as a rematch from the defeat Ash received. Sawyer approves, but are called by Serena to hurry up. Inside the Gym, Ash requests a Gym match. This causes a mechanism to trigger and reveal five . The screen warns the heroes and Sawyer the interior is also very cold. The door opens, revealing a man, who congratulates them for managing to come here so far. Ash requests a match from the Gym Leader, whose name is Wulfric. Bonnie wonders isn't it cold to sit on ice. Wulfric laughs, thinking ice also has a warm heart, and the temperature suits him. Wulfric notices Sawyer, whom he battled the other day. Sawyer confirms this and thanks for the battle, which Wulfric claims it was "a heated one". Ash introduces himself and tells he has seven badges. Wulfric understands this is the battle for the final badge, one Ash should enjoy. Ash leaves his coat to Serena, ready to get fired up. At the battlefield, Wulfric claims ice can be hard and fragile, meaning his strategy will change, depending on which Pokémon Ash will send and which moves are used. Ash sends , who nearly slips down on the icy field, while Wulfric sends . Abomasnow's presence starts a hail, due to its ability . Hawlucha starts off with , landing a hit on Abomasnow. Wulfric recognizes Hawlucha has spirit, but Hawlucha takes damage from the hail. Hawlucha uses , but gets hit by Abomasnow's . Abomasnow charges head-on with , but Hawlucha evades the attack and knocks it down with Flying Press. Hawlucha uses High Jump Kick, circles around Abomasnow and hits it in the face, defeating it. For his next Pokémon, Wulfric sends . Hawlucha dodges Avalugg's and hits it hard with . However, since it is hailing, Avalugg's restores some of Avalugg's health. Hawlucha attacks with High Jump Kick, but gets deflected by . Hawlucha tries to use Flying Press, but gets distracted by hail; Avalugg attacks and defeats Hawlucha with Gyro Ball. Serena is worried about the hail, but believes that Ash and Wulfric are evenly matched now. Looking at Sawyer, Ash sends , who launches on Avalugg, who recovers itself in hail. Avalugg uses , dealing a lot of damage on Talonflame. Clemont warns Avalanche's power is doubled when the Pokémon, using the move, gets attacked. Talonflame manages to fly up and avoid Stone Edge attack. Talonflame hits Avalugg with Flame Charge, but Avalugg uses Avalanche, defeating Talonflame. Ash is frustrated and calls Talonflame back, then sends Greninja. Clemont and Sawyer think the tension in the air around Ash should allow Greninja to transform itself. Greninja charges on and evades Avalugg's Stone Edge and hits it with Cut. Greninja uses , which gets deflected by Avalugg's Gyro Ball. Greninja fires , though Wulfric claims it is no use, since Avalugg is spinning. However, Avalugg stops, since its legs got frozen. This allows Greninja to push away Avalugg using . Clemont explains Water Shuriken froze when it hit Avalugg, freezing the legs. Wulfric admits that was a surprise tactic. Ash urges Greninja to grow stronger, and Greninja syncs its mind with Ash, transforming itself. Bonnie is glad to see Ash-Greninja, but Sawyer notes he saw this form before, being enveloped in water. Ash-Greninja uses Aerial Ace, badly damaging Avalugg. Avalugg retaliates with Avalanche, hitting Ash-Greninja, a pain Ash senses as well. Sawyer is surprised, while Clemont explains Ash and Greninja are one and both will take damage. Ash's deep desire is to win this match, while Ash-Greninja looks at its trainer. Ash-Greninja uses Cut and slices through Avalugg's Stone Edge, then damages Avalugg. Avalugg repeats its attack, which wounds Ash-Greninja, a pain Ash feels as well. Ash-Greninja uses Aerial Ace, attacking Avalugg and pushing it away. Wulfric comments how Greninja has this power, but has Avalugg use Avalanche, pushing Ash-Greninja away. Ash continues feeling the pain and has Ash-Greninja use Cut. Avalugg uses Ice Fang, freezing Ash-Greninja and slamming it away with Gyro Ball. With Ash-Greninja defeated, Ash faints, causing Wulfric to win the battle. Ash wakes up, seeing he lost the battle. Wulfric points out water can adapt to its environment without changing its essence, something Wulfric can't exactly do. Wulfric points out a trainer can only go so far unless they have deep trust in their Pokémon. Wulfric tells Ash that this is something he and Greninja failed to do, and until he learns how then he can't let him have the gym badge. Later on, in the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy checks up on Greninja and reports Greninja took a lot of physical and mental damage, but will heal it back to normal. During the night, Sawyer decides to go and train for the Kalos League. Sawyer bids farewell to the heroes and promises to battle Ash at the League. While walking, Sawyer believes in Ash's victory, whom he admires, and promises to wait for his arrival. Ash visits Greninja and apologizes, thinking if he were calmer during the battle, he'd manage to draw out Greninja's power. Ash puts on his jacket and tells his friends he wishes to be alone for a minute, even if it is during the night. The next day, Bonnie visits Clemont and Serena, who have been expecting Ash, who has not returned yet. Serena worries, though Clemont thinks Ash will come back during the lunchtime. Ash, however, is sitting in the forest, thinking about his recent defeat. Major events * and arrive in Snowbelle City and meet Wulfric, the Leader of the Snowbelle Gym. * Ash has a Gym with Wulfric and loses. * Sawyer leaves the group. * Dejected by his loss to Wulfric, Ash goes off by himself into the Winding Woods. Debuts Humans * Wulfric Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * * Sawyer * Nurse Joy * Wulfric * Apprentice Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ash-Greninja) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Wulfric's) * (Wulfric's; debut) * (Wulfric's; ×5; debut) * ( ; Squishy) Trivia * Poké TV: "Pokémon 24 Hours!" focusing on Wulfric. * coins the term " " in this episode. * This is the second time since Volcanic Panic in Kanto that has lost a second Gym battle in the same region, 860 episodes earlier. ** This also marks the first time Ash has lost a Gym battle against the final Gym Leader. * The preview of the next episode has no background music playing, no one narrates it, and there is no catchphrase at the end, only Ash quietly mentioning the series name and episode title. * This is the first time that does not participate in a region's final Gym battle. ** Pikachu does participate in the rematch though. * This is the only Gym battle of the to not be preceded by a ''VS'' screen. ** The rematch does feature one though. * Music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened is used in this episode. Errors * Like in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! and A Meeting of Two Journeys! for and An Electrifying Rage! for , when Ash holds up 's , the white center and black band around the white button is much larger than normal. * After Hawlucha gets sent out to battle and starts to trip on the icy battlefield, the black sclera in Hawlucha's eyes is colored the same as the yellow sclera that is usually next to the black sclera, and Hawlucha's mouth is missing. * On three different occasions during the battle, 's ponytail disappears. * When Nurse Joy enters the room and the group stands up, Ash is shown not wearing his hat, but when Nurse Joy explains about the damage Greninja took during the battle, Ash is wearing his hat. In the close up shot of the devastated Ash, however, he is no longer wearing his hat. File:XY120 error 1.png|The Poké Ball error File:XY120 error 2.png|The coloring error in Hawlucha's sclera File:XY120 error 3.png|Bonnie missing her ponytail Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 120 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash loses a Gym Battle Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Es hagelt in der Eis-Arena! es:EP923 fr:XY120 it:XY119 ja:XY編第120話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第119集